The Devil May Cry chronicles
by Jason-The-Game-God
Summary: Dante and Lucia back in action
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

-The Devil May Cry Chronicles-  
  
-This is my First DMC fanfic so tell me what you think, good or bad?-  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT BUT I OWN THIS FIC SO MEH!  
  
Dante, world-class demon hunter, all time bad-ass Ultimate Devil Lucia, Sexy, Strong, and Silent  
***Dante sits at his desk awaiting an important call for about some serious mutilations and murdered people as of late.****  
  
Dante: "It's been over an hour, where could she be?"  
  
***Dante turns on his television to the local news while he makes himself some coffee, still awaiting his call***  
  
News Reporter: "I'm here live at Madison County Park the site of some strange happenings that have taking place earlier today. Locals say they saw what appears to be a "floating ghost like creature wearing a cow skull and wielding a very large scythe. Here you can see behind me the body of a young woman, a Brittany Myers who was found brutally mutilated on the scene. No suspects as of yet but police are still on the look out for any leads and say that this case is far from over. This has been Julianne Martinez reporting live, from channel 12."  
  
***Dante having heard what the reporter said walks out across the room to a nearby wall and pulls the horn of the skull hanging on the wall revealing a secret room, which he enters. Dante walks past swords and guns and stops and at a long, thin black sword***  
  
Dante: "Haven't used you in a while Vendetta, feel like some action?  
  
***Dante takes the Vendetta and his favorite guns, Ebony and Ivory*** Dante: "Lock en' load guys. We've got work. Looks like I can't get a phone call when the client's dead."  
  
***Dante clad in his red coat and guns in hand sets out into the night.***  
  
***We cut to a local bar where we find Lucia trying enjoy her night off from devil hunting***  
  
Lucia "It's Great to have a night off and all but I can't help but think about Dante, and I'd rather be fighting"  
  
Bartender: "Can I freshen up your drink miss?"  
  
Lucia: "huh? Oh, s-sure!"  
  
Bartender: "Something on your mind?"  
  
Lucia: "It's nothing."  
  
***Suddenly a man walks up behind Lucia and speaks to her loudly***  
  
Man: "Hey Gorgeous wanna dance?!"  
  
Lucia: "Sorry.but I don't dance with scum."  
  
Man: "Awww come on baby, lets have a peek at your-  
  
***Lucia then punches the man in the face sending him back a few feet then she stands up and looks at him***  
  
Lucia: "I said I didn't want to dance dammit, now get the hell away from me!"  
  
***Soon the man is surrounded by his buddies who help him to his feet and they all close in on lucia***  
  
Man: "That Bitch broke my nose!!! Let's get her!!!"  
  
***One man rushes Lucia and tries to punch her but Lucia dodges and unsheathes one of her throwing knives cutting into the man's head. Everyone looks in horror as the man walks around still attempting to fight even with a dagger in his head.***  
  
Lucia: "That's The trouble with demons, they don't know when to quit."  
  
***Lucia tosses a grenade and blows up the man and his 3 others buddies and walks out of the club leaving a 10 dollar bill on the counter for her drink and decides to head back to head quarters to do what she should've been doing all along.***  
  
***We cut back to Dante who has arrived at the park and is doing battle with a Death Scythe.***  
  
Dante: "Is That all you got?"  
  
Death Scythe: "I'll do what Mundus should have done son of sparda!!!!"  
  
***The Death Scythe rushes Dante with it giant scythe in hand but is stopped cold when it rushes right into the Vendetta, straight through it's skull killing it instantly***  
  
Dante: "You'd think by now people would learn my name" ***The Demon desenergrates leaving a red portal behind it***  
  
Dante: "Looks like the he's back, and this time we're going all the way to hell"  
  
***A voice calls from behind him***  
  
Voice: "Looks like I've missed all the action huh?"  
  
Dante: "Yeah, sorry about that Lucia"  
  
Lucia: "Oh well I had some fun of my own, anyway what was that about?"  
  
Dante: "He's back, and this time I'm going to finish what I started."  
  
Lucia: "Oh no, you're not leaving me this time!"  
  
Dante: "No, this time I'll need all the help I can get Lucia."  
  
Lucia: "Right! Let's go!"  
  
***Dante and Lucia have to once again enter the depths of Hell, what they'll find? Hell if I know but one thing is certain: The Devil Will Cry."  
  
****************End of the Chapter*******************  
  
Tell me what you think, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2 Into Hell From Which You Came

-The Devil May Cry Chronicles- Chapter 2: Into Hell from which you came  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY BUT I DO OWN THIS FIC SO MEH!  
  
***Dante and Lucia decided to head back to head quarters before venturing into hell. We find Dante sitting as his desk while Lucia makes herself some coffee***  
  
Dante: "Hey Lucia."  
  
Lucia "Yeah Dante?"  
  
Dante "When we get to him, don't interfere, it's a personal affair that my father didn't finish and I'd prefer not involve anyone else."  
  
Lucia "Right."  
  
***Dante stands up and gets ready for his journey by bringing along a small arsenal of Ebony and Ivory, a shotgun, and the Ifrit gloves.***  
  
Dante: "Lucia, catch."  
  
Lucia: "Huh?"  
  
***Dante throws Lucia the Rebellion***  
  
Dante: "This sword is said to have devastating powers in the hands of the right person. Evidently that person is not me. So maybe you should take it."  
  
Lucia: "Thank you Dante."  
  
***Lucia wields the Rebellion for a few moments then it glows with intense yellow light and sends Lucia into a transformed state resembling an angel for a second then goes back to normal***  
  
Lucia: "What, what was.?"  
  
Dante: "That? That was your higher level devil trigger. Haven't you ever been enraged a felt a power in you that you never felt before?"  
  
Lucia: "Not until now, no."  
  
Dante: "Hmmm.don't worry, you'll see what I mean one day. Well come on, time to go."  
  
***Dante grabs his old sword Alastor from off it's hinges on the wall***  
  
Dante: "I new I'd need you again one day."  
  
***Suddenly the Alastor flies out of his hand and flies straight towards his chest but Dante catches on the flat side of the blade with both hands"  
  
Dante: "Heh, old habits are hard to break huh? Well it won't work this time."  
  
***Dante throws Alastor up in the air and kicks it with his foot as it comes down and lets it land on his back bound to him by electrical energy. Dante and Lucia both get on his motorcycle and drive back to the park where previous events happened that night and dismount right in front of the portal to hell.***  
  
Dante: "You ready?  
  
Lucia "As ever."  
  
***Dante and Lucia jump into the red portal in the street and it disappears after that. They land in the same spot where Dante's previous business with Argosax the Choas and The Despair Embodied a few months ago."  
  
Dante: "It's quiet."  
  
Lucia: "yeah too quiet. Wait! I see something off in the distance, looks like a ledge! If we you use your devil powers you should be able to reach it, I can find another way over."  
  
Dante: "No your coming with me."  
  
***Dante goes into devil trigger and taps the rebellion which at Lucia's side with Alastor causing Rebellion to glow brightly again and sends Lucia into her Angel-like devil trigger once again. She was beautiful, dressed in an all white leather outfit with boots to match, a white bandana covering her scarlet hair and a large of set of white wings***  
  
Dante: "I've never known anyone created by man to have such power. You are part angel. I could tell when I first met you."  
  
Lucia: ".I didn't know."  
  
Dante: "Don't worry about it, let's just go"  
  
Lucia: "."  
  
***Dante flies towards the ledge Lucia following closely behind. They arrive at their destination and withdraw from devil trigger and walk down a long tunnel until they reach an open space. A figure with large black horns wielding a giant sword jumps down from a hole in the ceiling landing in front of Dante and Lucia***  
  
Dante: "!!!!.You're!  
  
Figure: "It's been a long time.Dante"  
  
Dante: "Nelo Angelo. My brother.Lucia! Go! I'll catch up with you; I have some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
Lucia: "R-right!"  
  
***Lucia continues the trek down the long tunnel leaving Dante behind to his business***  
  
Nelo Angelo: ".Words are for the weak, just fight!"  
  
***Dante draws Alastor and rushes Nelo as the both swing at each other their swords connecting blow after blow because their fighting style is the same. Dante finally catches Nelo off guard and slashes at him but Nelo being fast teleports behind Dante and impales him his sword. Dante falls to the ground his wound bleeding severly.***  
  
Nelo: "Looks like I have won, brother."  
  
Dante: "N-No.father.give me strength!!!!!"  
  
***Dante's eyes glow blood red as he becomes a devil using his father's strength. He becomes Sparda and wields Alastor now glowing red with energy***  
  
Dante: "I'll kill you for good this time!!!!!!!! Diiiiiiiiiiiiee!!!!!!!!"  
  
***Dante rushes towards Nelo and impales with Alastor. Dante flies back high into the air and holds out the shotgun, charging it with devil energy and unloads a powerful cannon-like blast into Nelo causing a huge explosion which sends Nelo into a portal screaming in agony. Dante lowers to the ground and goes back to normal, his wound healed.***  
  
Dante: "Stay dead this time."  
  
***Dante turns around and runs down the path following where Lucia went***  
  
Dante: "Mundus, I've got a bullet with your name on it and on the gates of Hell won't stop me from killing you."  
  
*****************End Of Chapter********************  
  
My second chapter, I tried to come up with a good fight scene but not a long one. Tell me what you think, please review! 


	3. Chapter 3 Sadness

-The Devil May Cry Chronicles-  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY OR SIMILAR PRODUCTS BUT I DO OWN THIS FIC SO MEH!  
Chapter 3: Sadness  
***Lucia runs quickly through the continuing path until she comes to a dead end***  
  
Lucia: "It's a dead end! Where do I go from now?!"  
  
***Lucia suddenly feels the ground under her rumble violently. She draws the Rebellion and holds it tightly at her left side.***  
  
Lucia: "Whaaaat's Haaapeeeening?!?"  
  
***The shaking stops then Lucia is ambushed by a shadow***  
  
Lucia: "A Shadow?! Great and I don't have any guns.wait, I'll just use my bombs, I hope they'll work.  
  
***Interrupting her thought the Shadow leaps high into spinning like a pinwheel of death then comes down at Lucia. Lucia being quick dodges to the extreme right but not before tossing a bomb into the shadows mouth. The shadows lets out a loud, high-pitched, unhumanly scream that would be enough to scare most people to death; after the bomb explodes sending blood flying everywhere causing the shadow to fall to the ground appearing to be dead.***  
  
Lucia: "That was close, but looks like I did it on my own, and Dante said that they were dangerous.  
  
***The shadow uses it's ability to shape-shift then melds into the ground enabling it to move silently behind Lucia then turns itself into a long, sphere-like spike impaling her. Lucia falls to the ground in a bloody heap and lays there with her pupils dialated.***  
  
Lucia ".....ugh-ugh..D-Dante.I'm.sorry."  
  
***Lucia sheds a single tear still gripping the Rebellion tightly then faints completely silent in a pool of blood***  
  
Voice: "Man does this Tunnel ever end? I need to get there faster."  
  
***Dante equips the quick hearts and rushes down the tunnel where he finds a dying Lucia unconscious***  
  
Dante: "Lucia!"  
  
***Dante rushes to her side then takes off his Jacket using it as a pillow for her head. Dante gives her a quick look over, focusing his attention to her wound.***  
  
Dante: "Lucia, please tell me, what did this to you."  
  
Lucia: "I-I.It was a.Shadow."  
  
Dante: "Damn.your hurt bad Lucia, I don't think you'll-"  
  
Lucia:" Dante.do you- do you care for me?"  
  
Dante: "Lucia you know I-"  
  
Lucia: "No, I mean do you CARE. for me?"  
  
Dante: "Don't talk, save your strength."  
  
Lucia: "No! Time is short! I was foolish Dante, I didn't listen to you as I should have, I'm so sorry."  
  
Dante: "Lucia.."  
  
***Dante and Lucia having a touching moment as he looks at Lucia noticing for the first time how beautiful she really is. She has a wonderful figure, beautiful red hair and an attractive French accent. Lucia leans up and looks deeply into his eyes and attempts to kiss him. Dante doesn't resist and leans into the kiss. Dante and Lucia share a kiss for a brief moment before she falls back down out of breath.***  
  
Dante: "Lucia..I..Love you."  
  
Lucia: "I..knew..you'd..say..it..eventually..I love you too, son of sparda. I know I haven't been an angel but I at least hope I can go somewhere peaceful. Goodbye Dante, and I love you too.."  
  
***With that Lucia closed her eyes for the last time. Dante stands up not saying a word then puts on the Ifrit Gloves and the offense heart and stands silenty griping his fists together causing flames to erupt from his body then goes into Devil Trigger. The Shadow having no respect what-so- ever finally appears after witnessing the previous events and leaps at Dante with it's large black fangs beared with the intent to kill. Dante does move at all until the Shadow comes within reach and punches the Shadow before it bites him and knock it head off sending The Shadow and its head flying into the backround disenergrating upon impact. Dante still in Devil Trigger walks to one of the flesh-like walls in the tunnel that he is in and punches a wall making a large hole then walks through it*** Dante: "...Sparda,Mother, Vergil, Trish and now Lucia. Everyone I care about dies, why is that, is it an unwritten curse? Or just fate? I'll find out if it's the last thing I ever do! Damn you Mundus!!!! I'll kill you, I'll avenge everyone that's suffered under your rule!!!"  
  
***Dante's eyes glow a deep red as he comes to a large open area and goes out of Devil Trigger looking around. Once Again Nelo Angelo appears and he has a surprise for Dante.***  
  
Dante: "Damn you! I told you to die Vergil.why won't you just die?  
  
***Dante turns into Devil Trigger discarding the Ifrit gloves for Alastor. Nelo Angelo goes into HIS Devil Trigger and becomes the Despair Embodied.***  
  
Dante: "I knew that one I fought a couple months wasn't the real thing."  
  
Nelo: "This time you any other minor enemies to wear you down, just you and me a fight to the death to see who is the superior son of Sparda!!!!"  
  
****************End of Chapter******************  
  
I figured that Nelo Angelo could be The Despair Embodied, they look alike and fight alike hope you like the idea of that, well please review! 


	4. Chapter 4 ReunionIntroduction

-The Devil May Cry Chronicles-  
  
Chapter 4: Battle and Revenge  
  
Voice: "I've killed you twice..can't you see I'm trying to let you rest in peace? But why, why won't you die?!"  
  
Other Voice: "Peace? I don't want peace dear brother, what I want is your head Dante, son of our father Sparda!"  
  
Dante: "I can't give you that. I only have one other alternative.."  
  
***Dante readies himself by transforming into Sparda readying the Alastor which rests by his side***  
  
Dante: "If I kill you in a true fight, in the form of our father, then you have to die, and promise never to bother me again.."  
  
Nelo Angelo: "As you wish, brother."  
  
***Nelo Angelo draws his large giant stone looking sword which he calls "Fallen Angel" and points it at Dante***  
  
Nelo: "And When I kill you, you will suffer and burn in Hell as I have!"  
  
Dante: "Whatever."  
  
***Nelo flies at Dante not giving him any time to react and tackles him hard and crushes him into a wall causing Dante to cry out in pain and cough up a bit of blood***  
  
Dante: "AAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!"  
  
Nelo: "You feel that? That's just a sample of the pain I've felt!"  
  
***Nelo draws back and extends his sword aiming to impale Dante, but being quick Dante jumps out of the way and kicks Nelo hard in the ribs upward then follows up the attack by flying high into the air and comes shooting down like a comet and spinning like a tornado crashing hard into Nelo's back sending him flying into the ground and through it a bit making a large hole***  
  
Dante: "I told you I was going to kill you so you can rest in peace, and I will!"  
  
***Dante suddenly feels a little weak and falls to his knees going out of Sparda.***  
  
Dante: "N-no! Not now!"  
  
***Nelo gets to his feet coughing up a thick blue liquid from his mouth, that attack Dante did obviously did some damage***  
  
Nelo: "Not b-bad bro-ther, but I'm not through yet.  
  
***Nelo rushes Dante but Dante counter by jumping off of Nelo and sends dozens of bullets into his back from Ebony alone then jumps down on top of the wounded and stunned Nelo and puts more bullets into his head from Ivory then draws Alastor and combos Nelo with 3 slashes, then a high time***  
  
Dante: "Had enough Nelo?"  
  
***Nelo also goes out of Devil Trigger then stands up, bleeding in several places***  
  
Nelo Angelo: "Fine you have won, but I will not die, I have a purpose here in hell, but in return I'll give you that girl's life back...  
  
Dante: "Lucia?!"  
  
Nelo: "If that's what you call he. Well follow me"  
  
***Dante follows Nelo into the depths of Hell with his right hand on Ebony in case he tries anything. They find Lucia's body and Nelo Draws his sword and chants something in an unknown demonic language and stabs Lucia in the chest then pulls out the sword and she revives***  
  
Nelo: "She is now a fallen angel, like me. Dead but revived and she has unlimited demon power. You'll notice a change in her soon."  
  
Dante: " I would say thanks but.."  
  
***Dante draws Alastor and cuts Nelo in half. The halves of Nelo lay on the ground and vanish in a puff of smoke***  
  
Dante: " Nice try Mundus, but it won't work. I appreciate you helping Lucia though. Lucia, you ok?  
  
Lucia: "Yes, I thought I'd never see you again but thank you for helping me"  
  
***She attempts to kiss Dante but he pulls away***  
  
Dante: "We don't have time for a love scene.."  
  
Lucia: "Still the ever cold one Dante? That's ok, you'll crack soon enough."  
  
***Lucia walks off and Dante finds himself staring at her figure***  
  
Dante: "Damn she's beautiful...I mean- Damn time to get back to the mission!" ********************************************************  
  
Voice: "My lord, he is wise to my tricks! What should we do all powerful Mundus?!"  
  
Mundus: "Nothing you can't handle Arimen the Puppetmaster."  
  
Arimen: "Of course my lord"  
  
***Arimen smiles wickedly and sends some of his favorite puppets after Dante***  
  
Arimen: "Alright my marionettes, go a bring me his head!"  
  
***All the marionettes scream in their own demonic way as a way of approval***  
  
Arimen: "We'll get him, or I'm not Arimen the Puppetmaster!"  
  
***************End Of Chapter**************** 


End file.
